


Beginnings

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Kato, the lecturer, Masuda, the fashion designer, Tegoshi, the professional soccer player and Koyama, the fitness coach





	Beginnings

-Shige-  
  
  
  
A massive, wooden table with embroidery in front of the large, ebony-colored wooden shelf that accomodates countless books serves as the workplace of lecturer Kato Shigeaki.  
  
It's evening, late summer, and the sun is setting outside, painting the furniture in warmer colors, dust visible in the air as the sunbeams shine through the large, old windows.  
  
Shige is behind his desk, like usual, a slight frown on his face as his dark hair falls into his forehead. The pages in front of him are blank and he rubs his neck, leaning back in the big leather swivel chair. He turns his head, warm sunlight stroking his cheeks as he closes his eyes, inspiration flickering somewhere in the back of his brain when it knocks on the door.  
  
"Come in," he says, and takes his glasses off.  
  
A young, attractive male with ash blond hair enters, a few books under his arm. He closes the heavy door behind him diligently, approaching Shige's table.  
  
"Kato-sensei," he calls out, flashing Shige a bright smile in hope to rise his chances of getting his request fulfilled, "about the assignment about Okehazama, is it possible to give me 2 more days?"  
  
Shige examines the student, leaning forward, lacing his fingers together and placing his chin in them interested.  
  
"You've had plenty of time, Tegoshi-kun"  
  
Tegoshi pouts the pout of pouts he knows will always win.  
  
"If possible.. if there is anything I can do.. something I could help Sensei with.. cleaning the office or something?"  
  
"Do you think I'm corruptible?"  
  
"Ah, no, I didn't mean it.. I mean.. Okay, I did...Please.. I'm really desperate"  
  
Shige gets up and walks around the desk, leaning against it and crosses his arms.  
  
Tegoshi faces him directly, not looking down on the ground bashfully like all the other cute boys who come into his office trying to hide that they find him terribly attractive in his dark business suit.  
  
It's what gets Shige interested.  
  
"Ok." Shige says, "I'll give you two more days for your work because you were so persitent. But you could help me sort out some books as a little punishment for the delay."  
  
Tegoshi bows. "Thank you so much, Sensei! Just tell me what I'll have to do"  
  
They spend a few evenings in the library, Tegoshi and Shige alone, sorting out dusty books and unpacking new arrivals from boxes.  
  
"Thanks," Shige says one evening. "I think that's enough now. You don't have to come anymore."  
  
Tegoshi puts down a pile of books on the table, turning around. "Oh, I see. That's kind of lonely... I got used to coming here and helping you. I would kind of miss it..."  
  
Shige raises an eyebrow. "Well, if you want, you can come by again, then."  
  
Tegoshi smiles and steps a bit closer. Shige doesn't want to look, but he can't look away. The large, brown, innocent seeming eyes draw him in and it's then that Tegoshi takes the encyclopedia out of Shige's hands.  
  
"Kato-sensei.. I like you.." he whispers, "the delay was actually a lie.. I was finished long before, but I was hoping to spend time with you and get closer to you.. Can you forgive me?"  
  
His lips are pink and look so soft, and Shige smashes his hand against the border of the book shelf next to Tegoshi's head.  
  
"Only if I get to kiss you," he breathes into Tegoshi's ear, and Tegoshi purrs as he leans in and closes his eyes, whimpering softly as Shige's lips meet with his. Tegoshi tastes like the sweetest sin, only that he is real, and he lures Shige in, tempts him with his little noises and responses and as Tegoshi grabs Shige's white shirt with his hand, it's then that Shige catches his wrist and pins it to the bookshelf, eliciting a sweet moan as his lips ghost over the other's neck, nibbling and biting down, giving in to the temptation that is named Tegoshi Yuuya.  
  
  
  
-Tegoshi-  
  
  
  
It's exhausting, being a professional soccer player, but it's his dream. Tegoshi sighs as he enters the dressing room, sliding the blue uniform over his head and tossing it on the bench. He spots his utter rival from the other team, Koyama Keiichiro, on the other bench. Both men don't say a word as Tegoshi unties his white sports shoes.  
  
Koyama had been his rival from the start, competing against him in countless matches. They never speak much, and it's mostly because they're rivals, and Tegoshi is a jealous little diva who hates loosing and he dislikes that Koyama has more fangirls coming to see him than he has.  
  
He takes a sneaky view as Koyama undresses, though, because, on the other hand he had always found the other male attractive but would rather play the rest of his live in local sports clubs than to admit it. Tall and slim, nice muscles and toned skin and a pretty face, he was the reason why so many school girls lined up at the gates to watch the game.  
  
"Good game today," Koyama says friendly, and Tegoshi nods a polite reply. The problem with Koyama is that he is actually nice to everyone and you can't tell if he actually likes your company or is just trying to be nice, Tegoshi thinks as he watches Koyama leave.  
  
Tegoshi leaves shortly after, entering the room where they keep their street shoes in lockers. He opens his and a little note falls out, and he picks it up.  
  
" _I don't want to be rude, but if you look at me like that one more time, you will have to invite me to dinner. Keiichiro_ "  
  
Tegoshi grins as he folds the paper and puts it into his pocket.  
  
The next time they have a match, Koyama finds a note in his locker aswell.  
  
" _Is Italian okay?_ " is all it says and Koyama waits until it's just the two of them in the dressing room again.  
  
"Italian is very okay," Koyama says as he closes the zipper of his white sports bag.  
  
Tegoshi smirks.  
  
"How romantic to communicate through notes in the locker," Koyama says, "reminds me of my school days."  
  
"Oh, so you are a romantic?" Tegoshi asks, the gaze of Koyama on his strong, muscular thighs not passing by unnoticed.  
  
"As romantic as you could want," Koyama flirts, and Tegoshi takes extra long time in taking off his soccer pants, one leg on the bench as he unties his shoes unhurriedly.  
  
"Fucking tease," Koyama comments, and Tegoshi is about to protest, even though it's true, before he finds Koyama behind him, and he gets up and stretches, pressing back against the taller man as one hand slides around Tegoshi's waist to pull him closer.  
  
"We're rivals on the field, but I wouldn't mind being the opposite in your bed," Koyama whispers into Tegoshi's ear and Tegoshi laughs loud and clear.  
  
"I don't oppose to that," he says as he turns around, "but are you sure you can handle me?"  
  
Koyama leans in. "I take upon the challenge," he smirks as their lips crash against the other.  
  
  
  
-Massu-  
  
  
  
His shop is the most colorful in Harajuku, and frequently visited by giggly school girls and fashionable guys following the latest trend.  
But there is one costumer he can't take his eyes off of. He is quiet and a bit shy, very polite but extremely handsome, and Massu catches himself looking his way every time he leaves, fascinated by his aura. Yet he is too shy to talk to him somehow outside from the usual shop staff costumer talk he has to do, everything else would be intruding.  
  
The next time the pretty guy accepts the bag from him, he had placed a cute note with his LINE ID inside and a few words so he would know it's not an ad for the shop.  
  
It's the next Wednesday when his phone beeps.  
  
"Hello. This is Kato. You gave me your contact info. Nice to meet you"  
  
Massu smiles.  
  
They text a few times before they arrange to meet after work in a nearby café.  
  
"I hope my way was not too intruding," Massu says as he twirls his straw in his lemonade, "but you really caught my attention."  
  
"It's fine," Shige says, "I do really like your designs and ..." he pauses.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I also became interested in you..."  
  
Massu nods. "I want to be honest with you. I like you, but I'm not so familiar with relationsships. I don't want to give you expectations I cannot meet, but we can hang out and see how it goes. What do you think?"  
  
Shige sucks on his straw as he listens to Massu's words, nodding with a serious face.  
  
"I want to try it"  
  
They do try. They go out for lunch a few times, also to the movies and in the park. But the spark is just not there, Massu feels it, and Shige feels it, too. Yet, Massu feels attracted to Shige.  
  
"I'm sorry," Massu says one evening at Shige's place, the first time he had invited him and cocked for him, "I'm afraid it's not possible after all. But I admit that I'm attracted to you. Hella. I just.."  
  
"I understand," Shige says.  
  
They eat and slump on the couch, watching some movie together when Shige brings up the topic again.  
  
"We could be something casual," he suggests, "as long as nobody is hurt. Because.. I .. am attracted to you to and.."  
  
Massu turns his head around and the next moment, Shige finds himself pinned under Massu's strong yet gentle grip, and a spark of excitement rushes through him as Massu looks at him so differently, eyes dark and his voice lower than before when he whispers his name.  
  
"Shigeaki..."  
  
  


-Koyama-  
  
  
  
It's been 2 years now since Koyama Keiichiro started to work as a coach in a fitness center. He's popular, also with male costumers, but one of them is different. Koyama can't put his finger on it, why he is nervous in his presence and looks his way more than he would normally look at people. When he explains the exercises, he feels some strange tension and tingle in his veins when he has to touch him to explain how it's done. He decides to consult his friend Masuda about it.  
  
"Maybe you like him" Masuda says objectively.  
  
A few weeks pass and he doesn't show up, and Koyama thinks that this would solve everything. But then his colleague informs him about who he's going to work with this week and that name is on the list.  
  
_Kato Shigeaki_  
  
"I'm sorry, could I change shifts with you?" Koyama asks. His colleague doesn't ask why, but he agrees.  
  
The week after that, Shige shows up in the gym unannounced. Koyama sees him, and tries to back away and push the responsibility of talking to this costumer to his colleague but he is busy with another costumer.  
  
"Hello," the young handsome man says, "I came to see if I could book you personally. You weren't available last time, and I thought it was a pity."  
  
Koyama clears his throat. It would not be possible to turn this request down. "Of course," he says dryly and types something into the PC. "It'll cost an extra fee, though"  
  
"That's fine," Shige says.  
  
They start the usual training and Koyama is more distant than ever, just shortly explaining things, avoiding body contact as much as possible. It's becoming harder for him to watch Shige on the equipment, how his tank top emphasizes his nicely buildt arms and how the tight shirt gives him a good impression of his chest and ribs and Koyama especially likes the way he frowns with a concentrated look on his face.  
  
Koyama feels like he wants to run away and throw a bucket of icecubes over his face to make it go away.  
  
One evening, it climaxes. They're in the gym alone, it's already dark outside and Koyama is on the butterfly and Shige running, which he can perfectly do by himself.  
  
Koyama is concentrated and he doesn't realize Shige had stopped running and walked up next to him.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
Koyama turns around and pauses.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you have a problem with me? Did I do something to upset you? You seem so uncomfortable working with me, and you are not with the other costumers, I observed."  
  
Koyama sighs. He rubs his forehead and pats it with his towel. "I'm sorry if you felt that way. It's just.. I myself am mostly the problem. I.. I.. I'm attracted to you, I think. And I didn't want to admit it to myself. I feel biased when I have to teach you, I can't do it properly without thinking... things"  
  
He gets up and bows.  
  
"Koyama-san" Shige says, "thank you for being honest with me. I have to admit something to you aswell. The reason why I wanted your lessons is because I'm attracted to you, too. I felt it from the first time I entered the studio, the way you handled the equipment so professionally, and your body..."  
  
Koyama blushes, but then he smiles. "Shall we.. have a lesson, then?"  
  
Shige grins. "I insist on it"  
  
They pick two light barbells fitting for Shige's weight and Koyama feels the tingle again as he adjusts Shige's chest on the couch, the fingertips of his long fingers gently pointing and explaining about muscles and leaps but this time, he lets it happen and enjoys it, enjoys the way Shige's gaze is on him, always with a slight grin on his face, and Shige's ribcage moves up and down.  
  
"If I said you look so sexy doing that and that I want to do so many other things, I'll probably get fired" Koyama chuckles.  
  
"I won't tell anyone," Shige says seriously as he leans up and puts the hantles down, one hand on Koyama's hips. "I need you to stay here so you can teach me" He grins and Koyama beams with joy as he leans in to meet Shige's sweet lips.


End file.
